


Room

by galmaegi



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galmaegi/pseuds/galmaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo and his brother go to the country to stay with their grandparents for the summer, which they haven't done since they were kids. Myungsoo meets Dongwoo, the neighbours' son, who occasionally helps his grandparents out around the house. He spends most of his summer with the older boy, and their friendship naturally turns into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be part of a longer work (hence the summary), but this is all I wrote.

The first time they had sex was in the late afternoon, in the idle lull between lunch and supper when everything was still and quiet, save for the constant drone of the cicadas and the distant rhythm of waves pushing gently against the shore.

Myungsoo and Dongwoo had been outside weeding the garden, or rather Dongwoo weeded while Myungsoo fumbled along at half his pace, nervous about snapping the weeds off at the roots. Dongwoo's parents were in the city for a few days visiting his older sister, and he was in charge of the household while they were gone.

"Don't you want to see your sister?" Myungsoo asked.

Dongwoo shrugged in that easy way of his, one shoulder rolling off his neck. "I'll see her soon. And somebody has to look after the garden." He grinned over at Myungsoo. "And look after you."  
  
Myungsoo smiled as well.  
  
When they reached the end of a row of zucchini plants, Dongwoo sat back with a grunt, splaying his legs out gracelessly, and he took off his wide-brimmed hat and fanned himself with it. "It's hot," he said.  
  
"It is." Myungsoo wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist. Dongwoo had loaned him a pair of gardening gloves, and his hands were clammy and damp inside the thick grey fabric.  
  
Dongwoo stood up and leaned backwards to stretch, his hands against the small of his back. "Let's go in."  
  
In the kitchen, Myungsoo leaned against the counter while Dongwoo rummaged through the refrigerator. The floor tiles were cool on his bare feet. "You should come over to our place for dinner tonight," he said to Dongwoo's back.  
  
Dongwoo hummed happily. "Your grandparents won't mind?"  
  
"It's fine. They wanted me to invite you. Grandma's making seafood stew."  
  
"Oh! I'll definitely be there." He emerged with a handful of strawberries and shut the refrigerator door. "What's strawberry in Japanese?" he asked.  
  
_"Ichigo,"_ said Myungsoo. Dongwoo bit into a strawberry, then leaned in and kissed him, sweet and fresh and red. He leaned back and Myungsoo looked at his face, at his heavy-lidded eyes and soft lips. This time when Dongwoo leaned forward, Myungsoo met him halfway. The strawberries tumbled out of Dongwoo's hands against the countertop.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, Dongwoo leaning against Myungsoo and kissing him slowly, Myungsoo's hands still on the counter behind him. His eyelids fluttered as Dongwoo pushed his tongue between his lips, slow but insistent, then wrapped his arms around him once he had opened his mouth. Dongwoo's arms were firm and still warm from outside. Myungsoo worked his own arms up and out of the embrace and hung them over Dongwoo's shoulders, wrapping loosely around his neck.  
  
Dongwoo broke the kiss and brushed his lips against Myungsoo's cheek, then over his jaw and down his neck. Myungsoo tugged at the neckline of Dongwoo's grey tank top, staring down his shirt at the arcs of his shoulder blades. He was so close.  
  
"Let's go," Dongwoo murmured in his ear. He unwrapped his arms from around Myungsoo, smiling at him slightly open-mouthed. His eyes were dark but clear, brighter than usual, even. Then he started walking away slowly, one hand loosely around Myungsoo's wrist, and Myungsoo followed him down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
In Dongwoo's room, the rice paper blind pulled halfway down over the window gave everything an amber tint: the small toys and figurines collected on the bookshelf, a pile of clean clothes stacked on a chair, an aging poster of a Lamborghini Espada on the wall. The warm light illuminated Dongwoo's bushy hair like a halo as he pulled Myungsoo toward the futon against one wall. They stood there and kissed for a moment, then Dongwoo pushed Myungsoo down onto the futon and straddled him, pulling his tank top off over his head.  
  
Myungsoo had seen Dongwoo without a shirt before - wading in the water with his pants bunched up to his knees, or helping him and Moonsoo chop wood for their grandparents - but it seemed different indoors, when it was just the two of them. The light caught the dips of his collarbones and ribs and the muscles of his chest, and cast the rest of his front in purplish shadow. Myungsoo could hardly look away, even when Dongwoo pushed his t-shirt up to his shoulders and he pulled it off the rest of the way. He wondered how he looked to Dongwoo, with his untoned arms, his bony chest, the increasingly uncomfortable bulge at the front of his shorts.  
  
Dongwoo lay down on top of him and kissed him again. His skin felt good against Myungsoo's. They rolled onto their sides and Myungsoo threaded his fingers through Dongwoo's hair, pulling it a little as he moved his mouth against his. Dongwoo's small moan made Myungsoo gasp, and he pulled on his hair again, wanting to hear more. He was conscious of how loud they were in the stillness of the empty house, how every rustle of fabric and hitch in their breathing reverberated in the room. The buzzing cicadas faded into the background as Myungsoo listened to the sounds Dongwoo made in his throat, somewhere between a laugh and a groan.  
  
Dongwoo rolled onto his back with Myungsoo on top of him. His hands ran down Myungsoo's back and pressed against his waist, bringing him closer, then moved down to his butt, groping him and holding his hips down as he lifted his own hips up. He started to shift his hips up and down, and Myungsoo could feel his cock through his shorts rubbing against him, firm and hot. He groaned into Dongwoo's neck and ran his hands down his sides, feeling his ribs and the taut muscle over it.  
  
Their hips had settled into a rhythm against each other, but it wasn't quite comfortable for Myungsoo. He pushed himself onto his knees and started undoing the button of his shorts, before it occurred to him that he should be undressing Dongwoo first. Dongwoo laughed as Myungsoo reached down to pull off his shorts and nearly took his underwear with it, exposing the red head of his cock. Myungsoo made an apologetic noise but Dongwoo shook his head with a grin. He sat up and pushed his underwear down as well, then helped Myungsoo out of his shorts, his hands lingering on the curves of his ass and his strong thighs. The way Dongwoo stared at his legs made Myungsoo flush. He hesitated, then took his underwear off as well.  
  
He looked at Dongwoo's naked body, half-lit by a yellow rectangle of sunlight, then at his own bare thighs, his erection exposed and pink. He couldn't help but giggle a little. "And now what?"  
  
Dongwoo laughed too, his hands still gripping Myungsoo around the thighs, and he looked up at Myungsoo's face.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said. He brought one hand up and stroked Myungsoo's cheek with the back of his fingers, then wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him, running his tongue around his mouth. Myungsoo licked at his teeth and pulled gently at his lower lip with his own lips, and the slight resistance sent a jolt through his core and down his thighs. Dongwoo pulled back a bit and spit in his hand, and then he wrapped his hand around Myungsoo's cock and started stroking him off. Myungsoo squeaked at the contact, then moaned, falling forward to press his chest against Dongwoo's and tilting his head back. Dongwoo's hands weren't like his own; instead of his usual rapid pace, meant for finishing and nothing more, Dongwoo seemed to be taking his time with steady, firm pulls, his thumb pressed against the head.  
  
They rolled so that Dongwoo was on top of him, kissing down his shoulders and chest and running his free hand down his thighs. Myungsoo groaned and rubbed his face with one hand, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He felt hot all over. He looked down at Dongwoo, at the line of sweat that ran down his neck, at his eyes nearly crossing in concentration as he ran his tongue around Myungsoo's nipples. Myungsoo licked his lips, then reached down and hesitantly took Dongwoo's cock in his hand and started to stroke him. Dongwoo glanced up, his eyebrows raised, then he grinned and moved up and over a bit so they were laying more evenly. Myungsoo tried to stay with Dongwoo's pace, even when Dongwoo reached down and wrapped his fist around to guide him, making him grip a bit harder, concentrate on the head a bit more, then giving a contented grunt once he had it.  
  
They didn't talk, communicating only through sounds. Myungsoo imagined what someone walking by Dongwoo's open window would hear: two people panting in tandem, the shuffling of their bodies against the futon, Dongwoo's low, almost pained moan when Myungsoo remembered to keep his grip tight. The thought that anyone could hear them made him harder, and the feeling only intensified with every new sound they made. He purposefully made a loud moan as Dongwoo's thumb rubbed against the slit of his cock, and the sensation went right down to his balls. Dongwoo's strokes sped up, and he couldn't help but buck his hips into the wet circle of his fist, feeling increasingly light-headed.  
  
"I'm going," he began, and then he cried out and shut his eyes as he came, gasping with every new spasm. He felt Dongwoo's hand wrap around his unmoving fist again and it took a few more firm strokes before Dongwoo groaned and came into their clasped hands, hot and sticky.  
  
They lay like that for a moment, tangled and sweating, Dongwoo's smooth legs wrapped around Myungsoo's hairy ones. Then Myungsoo opened his eyes to see Dongwoo looking at him. He smiled and giggled again, breath still a bit short, and Dongwoo grinned back. He leaned in and kissed Myungsoo on the forehead, and Myungsoo bent his head down to rest against Dongwoo's shoulder, damp with sweat.  
  
"Is it dinner time?" Dongwoo murmured into his hair.  
  
Myungsoo laughed. "I think it's still a bit early."  
  
"Do we have enough time to take a nap?" He yawned. "I could use one. A shower and a nap."  
  
"Me too." He felt Dongwoo press a kiss into his hair. He hardly wanted to get up.  
  
Then Dongwoo sat up and said, "Let's go," and Myungsoo thought he would let Dongwoo take him anywhere if he said those words, so he followed.


End file.
